En un Bello Atardecer
by YALL-E
Summary: Qué mejor manera para conservar esos pequeños momentos que llenaron de felicidad tu corazón que relacionarlos con aquellos escenarios que los invocan con su belleza. Así gracias a estos bellos escenarios invocar esos recuerdos hacen que vivas el momento dos veces. SASUNARUSASU. COMPLETO


**Nombre** : En un Bello Atardecer

 **Tipo** : Oneshot

 **Extensión** : 1413 palabras.

 **Anime/Manga** : Naruto

 **Género** : Romance (?)...

 **Advertencias** : AU, Posible Ooc.

 **Clasificación** : Todo público.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el "Reto: Fluffy Time" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.

 **Resumen** : Qué mejor manera para conservar esos pequeños momentos que llenaron de felicidad tu corazón que relacionarlos con aquellos escenarios que los invocan con su belleza. Así gracias a estos bellos escenarios invocar esos recuerdos hacen que vivas el momento dos veces.

* * *

Pocas nubes en el cielo amortiguando los rayos del sol, el viento soplando creando una brisa refrescante para los habitantes y los pájaros revoloteando alrededor de las casas. Un conjunto de niños jugando al escondite entre los árboles cerca del parque llenando el espacio de risas. Una escena feliz, excepto para un niño que solo los veía a la lejanía. Los padres de los demás niños no les permitían que jugaran con él lo cual causaba que estuviera solo y deprimido viendo como los demás se divertían.

⎼ ¿Por que estas solo? ⎼ Escuchó una voz infantil a su lado. Levantó su cabeza para ver quien le hablaba encontrando unos ojos negros vivaces observar curioso con sus manitas juntas tras su espalda. ⎼ ¿Eres mudo o tonto?

Ese insulto hizo que se enojara con aquel niño tan grosero. ⎼ ¡Eres un grosero! ¡No soy tonto! ⎼ Dijo parándose de la banca en la cual estaba sentado.

⎼ Tú eres el grosero. Te hice una pregunta, tonto ⎼ Dijo el otro frunciendo su ceño sin cambiar de postura.

Él solo gruño viendo que el otro tenía razón además de ver una sonrisa victoriosa en su cara.

⎼ Nadie quiere jugar conmigo, ¿feliz? ⎼ Dijo finalmente para sentarse de nuevo en la banca.

Luego de eso el otro niño no volvió a hablar y él ni siquiera dejó de mirar a los demás niños que jugaban en frente. Ya habían cambiado de juego, ahora se estaban persiguiendo unos a otros escapando como si algunos tuvieran alguna clase de peste del cual no querían ser contagiados pero aun así se reían.

⎼ ¿Jugamos? ⎼ Brincó de la silla con su corazón acelerado al escuchar la pregunta. Miró a su lado y el niño grosero de hace rato estaba mirándolo con algo de nerviosismo y una pelota en sus manos. Estaba seguro de no haber visto hace un momento esa pelota. Lo miró a los ojos buscando algún indicio de que era una broma pero el otro simplemente no le quitaba la miraba apretando su pelota a su pecho.

⎼ ¡Claro! ⎼ Dijo con una sonrisa que provoco un sonrojo en el niño contrario. ⎼ Mi nombre es Naruto y ¿Como te llamas? ⎼ Le dijo bajándose de la banca.

⎼ Sasuke ⎼ Dijo con su vista a otro lado aún con el sonrojo presente. Estaba feliz de poder jugar finalmente con Naruto, del cual ya sabía su nombre, su hermano se lo dijo. Lo había visto en días anteriores pero le daba pena acercarse a jugar con él.

Los niños empezaron a jugar solos tirando la pelota entre ellos y persiguiendola entre risas cuando uno no podía patearla o cuando el pequeño Naruto se caía a causa de su 'poderosa' patada que ni siquiera daba en la pelota. La escena era observada por un preadolescente con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja desde lejos donde su hermano al fin se había dado el valor de acercarse al niño de quien quería ser amigo, aunque le era peculiar como apenas conociéndose discutían y luego se reían por algo que el otro decía o hacía.

Ya el sol se ocultaba dando paso a la noche y el final del día, era hora de irse a casa por lo que le hizo una seña a su hermanito para indicarle su partida cuando este volteo a verlo viendo como la carita del pequeño cambiaba de estar alegre a mostrar lo deprimido que estaba por no poder seguir jugando con su nuevo amigo.

⎼ Ya me debo ir ⎼ Dijo triste Sasuke acercándose a Naruto quien se deprimió también al escuchar que ya era la despedida.

⎼ ¿Pero jugaremos otro día, verdad? ⎼ Pregunto el rubio recibiendo como respuesta un si del otro pequeño. No pudo evitar abrir sus ojos y sonrojarse cuando sintió un pequeño beso en su mejilla dado por el otro quien también estaba sonrojado separándose lentamente de él.

Un bello atardecer que con su luz rojiza besaba las copas de los árboles, uniendo la tristeza y la alegría era el escenario testigo de una nueva unión y una esporádica separación. Rayos que acariciaban el pequeño acto lleno de inocencia que ocurría.

El pequeño de ojos negros al estar separado le sonrió y salió corriendo hacía su hermano quien abrió sus brazos y lo cargo ocultando este su carita sonrojada en el cuello del mayor.

Naruto tenía una mano en la mejilla en la que Sasuke le dió el beso sintiéndose feliz por ello esbozando una gran sonrisa. ⎼ ¡Es una promesa! ⎼ Le gritó estando ellos a la lejanía...

⎼ Hey idiota, ¿Porque esa estúpida sonrisa? ⎼ Naruto salió de su recuerdo cuando fue golpeado con un libro en la cabeza. Levantó la cabeza para ver quien era el causante aunque ya lo sabía viendo a un Sasuke ya mayorcito con cara de pocos amigos y un libro en la mano.

⎼ Hey, Sasuke, ¿Donde quedo ese tierno niño que besó mi mejilla? ⎼ Pregunto Naruto recostando su mentón en el hombro del otro cuanto este se sentó a su lado en el piso de tatami de su apartamento. La respuesta que recibió fue ser empujado con una mano en su cara hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo provocando que se golpeara la cabeza. ⎼ Eso duele bastardo. ⎼ Dijo Naruto ya acostado en el piso sobándose la cabeza.

⎼ Las personas maduran, excepto tú. Sigues siendo igual de idiota.

⎼ ¡Que dices bastardo! ⎼ Protesto sentándose rápidamente frente al otro.

⎼ Nada que no sea verdad ⎼ Dijo el otro de manera altanera con una sonrisa altiva.

Naruto hizo una mueca parecida a un puchero para luego sonreír travieso acercándose al otro para abrazarlo mientras Sasuke solo se dejaba hacer sin corresponder al gesto.

⎼ Aun así te enamoraste de este idiota desde niño, que tierno. ⎼ Decía frotando su cara con la otra quien tenía una expresión de fastidio con un sonrojo en su cara.

⎼ ¿Quien dice que estoy enamorado de tí?

⎼ No te hagas, tu me amas, me adoras. ⎼ Le respondió entre besos que le daba repartidos por su cara.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, eran tal vez de unos ocho o diez años cuando eso ocurrió y definir esos sentimientos como amor no podía ser cierto, tal vez sí tenía cierta simpatía por el rubio que llamó su atención del cual el verlo muchas veces con una expresión triste no le gustaba. Por eso se acercó, por querer ver al otro con una sonrisa que muchas veces le había visto siendo dirigida a otros que no la merecían.

⎼ Deja de ser tan empalagoso idiota. ⎼ Dijo Sasuke tratando de quitarse al rubio de encima aunque ambos sabían que de querer quitarselo podría hacerlo muy fácilmente sin tener que pedirlo.

Naruto solo lo ignoro continuando con su labor de besarle sonriendo entre besos por la cara del otro, hasta enojado y fastidiado se veía bien. ⎼ Aquella vez de niños, ¿Por que me diste el beso en la mejilla? ⎼ Pregunto dejando de darle besos.

Sasuke solo giró el rostro y trato de estirar la mano en que aún tenía el libro para continuar su lectura. Naruto aún lo miraba esperando una respuesta más por curiosidad que por saber en verdad la razón de ese tierno beso de aquel lejano recuerdo de su infancia.

⎼ Quería ver la cara de idiota que pondrías. ⎼ Dijo mirándolo burlón. ⎼ Y fue divertida.

Como era de esperarse, Naruto empezó a quejarse tirando insultos al otro como este también a él entre empujones patadas y lanzando alguna que otra cosa total de lastimar al otro sin dejar de gritar.

La luz anaranjada se filtraba por la ventana de aquella habitación acariciando las superficies del lugar y a los dos jóvenes que a pesar de encontrarse peleando, como era costumbre en ellos, sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Un sol ocultándose anunciando principio a la noche, un bello atardecer como en aquel entonces con la diferencia que esta vez no unen la tristeza y la alegría.

⎼ Hermanito, ¿Porque le diste un beso? ⎼ Pregunto Itachi cargando a su hermanito de camino a casa. Su hermano no era muy cariñoso con alguien que no era de la familia por lo cual le pareció extraño ese comportamiento en el parque con el pequeño rubio.

⎼ Vi a mamá dándole un beso en la mejilla a papá ⎼ Respondió Sasuke aun con la cara oculta en el cuello de su hermano.

⎼ ¿Eso que tiene que ver? ⎼ Siguió indagando separando la cabeza de su hermanito de su cuello para verlo a los ojos.

⎼ Papá se puso feliz ⎼ Dijo finalmente para luego volver a abrazar a su hermano quien esbozó una sonrisa ante las ideas inocentes de su hermanito.

* * *

 **Notas finales** :

Este reto lo hice con el fin de mejorar mi escritura, quiero lograr redactar buenas historias así que por ello espero sus comentarios me den su sincera opinión de como les pareció esta pequeña historia. No se si cumplí con el genero del reto, fue lo primero que se ocurrió y no quería que esa idea se me perdiera con el soplido del viento (Me pasa a menudo).

Los invito a que se unan al foro.

Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad.


End file.
